Forced into Love
by KiseFanButLovesKurokocchi
Summary: "Be my wife." They were two complete strangers. Never once in their lives had they met but the man sitting before her, a handsome man with crimson locks and mesmerizing hetero-chromatic eyes, proposed to her. The proposal wasn't a simple question as most proposals usually were. It was an order. Would Shinomiya Chifuyu actually fall in love with her husband known as Akashi Seijuro?


**My new OC fanfiction for Akashi. I've been planning to release this for awhile & I finally was able to muster up all my ideas and complete it. Chapter 1 of "Forced into Love"... START-O!**

* * *

"Be my wife."

They were two complete strangers. Never once in their lives had they met but the man sitting before her, a handsome man with crimson locks and mesmerizing hetero-chromatic eyes, suddenly proposed to her. The proposal wasn't a simple question or request as normal proposals were. It was an order.

Her name was Shinomiya Chifuyu. She was a 24 year old woman with long chestnut locks and violet orbs, she was casually sitting in her favorite cafe, drinking a warm cup of coffee as she read her all-time favorite novel, 'The Pride and the Prejudice.' Chifuyu's violet eyes sparkled with joy and excitement as she read word after word, feeling all the emotions the author portrayed through each word. Chifuyu smiled inwardly at how cute Elizabeth and Darcy were being. Loving how stubborn Lizzie was to Mister Darcy's attempts to woo her.

She continued to read her novel until she felt a sudden shift at her table. Sitting there silently for 5 minutes or so, she felt a bit irritated that the stranger didn't even bother speaking or even moving. Chifuyu slowly pried her eyes out of the novel. Her violet eyes widening as they met with the man who suddenly sat across from her.

Her breath hitched. Feeling her blood rush to her cheeks as Chifuyu tried to cover her flushed face with the cover of her book.

There sat a man, a seriously handsome man. He had a lean but muscular figure, with red locks that seemed to be spiked perfectly and thin, solemn brows that matched his indifferent face. He had an air of authority, something that seemed to be like...how could she put this...like an emperor. But wow...his eyes...they were absolutely stunning, one with a deep scarlet tint and the other that shined like gold. He might have been an businessman, adorned with a classy charcoal suit over his black dress shirt paired with an vermilion tie, he looked like he just walked out of the GQ magazine cover.

_Ah...this reminds me of those romantic scenes you read in those novels. The mysteriously handsome man suddenly appearing in the heroine's life to whisk her away from her sad, tragic life as a pauper. But like that is ever going to happen to me, I don't have a overly traumatic past or an unfortunate life. _

Shinomiya Chifuyu was just a 24 year old woman. A woman who was an normal office worker who enjoyed spending her Sunday mornings drinking coffee and reading novels as she watched the world past by through the cafe window. It was a dull life really, but she enjoyed the simple little pleasures she experienced out of her dull life.

She tried to keep a composed facade as she continued to stare at the man with the captivated eyes. But the moment he opened his mouth, her fantasies and romantic scenarios that she conjured up about this man suddenly shattered into a million pieces.

The sudden question, something that should only be said by her loved one, something that she had imagined since childhood, something that she thought would be completely special when her true love would pop the question, was ruined. Her beloved proposal was said over a cup of coffee. Over a freaking cup of lukewarm coffee!? How romantic was that?

A shocked look immediately shown on her face, this man was absolutely deranged.

"Excuse me?"

The man sighed, waving his hand in the air as the waiter came over and he ordered a cup of black coffee. "I don't like to repeat myself. Did you not hear me the first time? I told you to be my wife."

She laughed irritably, not really liking the tone of voice he displayed towards her. "Yes, I heard you the first time sir...but aren't you mistaking me for another woman?"

Looking at her with another indifferent look, the waiter arrived at the table and placed his coffee in front of him. Chifuyu watched the man silently, her patience running thin as he calmly took a sip of his black coffee.

He calmly placed his cup on the table. "I am never wrong. I'm absolute after all."

"Huh? What does being absolute have anything to do with our current situation?"

"It means a lot of things. It just means that everything always go my way. So do we have a deal Shinomiya Chifuyu? Are you going to accept my proposal and be my wife?"

"I don't even know you!" She exclaimed.

He calmly eyed the surprised girl. "But I know you Chifuyu. I am willing to pay you if you are able to complete the task."

Bewildered by his sudden statement, she slammed her book on the table. The table rattled by the sudden impact as she abruptly stood from her seat. Yes, she was completely furious. She didn't even know this man, but how could this man, this complete stranger, be so downright arrogant when he had just met her?

"Who do you think you are? Are you completely insane? Eccentric? What kind of girl do you take me for? I am not your common, everyday, street-side whore!"

His hetero-chromatic eyes intrigued at her sudden proclamation, narrowed as he leaned closer to Chifuyu. "Isn't that what you women want? Money, fame, and luxury? If you marry me you could have it all."

She sat back down with a huff as she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. Chifuyu acted completely stubborn towards the man since she was a firm believer in her own beliefs and female pride. She didn't want to give in to this man's intimidating presence. "I'm not like most women! Why would you even want somebody like me, a complete stranger, to be your wife?"

He smirked as his eyes seemed to have sparked with amusement. Unbeknownst to her, he liked the way she would cleverly retort to him in the most civilized manner as possible, even though he could clearly see the fire that were burning in her eyes.

"Because you are interesting."

Chifuyu scoffed at his statement as she looked away. "Well I refuse then. For a reason as absurd as interest, you can find plenty of women that are more _interesting_ than me." She sneering at the word _interesting_, Chifuyu emphasizing it as much as she could.

"You do not know how wrong you are Chifuyu. There are not that many women who are able to meet my standards."

She looked at him with disbelief. "And I am the person that are to meet your standards? This is just nonsense! I do not even know you! I don't even know your name, what if you were some sort of deviant?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"My name. My name is Akashi Seijuro. And I can assure you that I am no deviant."

_So his name was Akashi Seijuro..._ The name befitting a man like him, but why does it sound so familiar? "Well Akashi-san." Chifuyu said as she laced her words with venom. "I would like to politely decline your offer. "

"I refuse."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "How could you refuse when you were the one to propose?" She asked with confusion, not understanding the devilishly handsome man's logic.

"I can rebut your refusal. But there is no possibility that you could even refuse."

"How would you know that?" Chifuyu taunted Akashi with confidence, growing more peeved as their conversation continued.

Akashi smirked. "Because I am absolute and _everything_ goes my way."

Chifuyu looked at him with disbelief. She then stood up from the table, opening her purse and placing a few bills on the table. "Well not today Akashi-san. I refuse to accept your hand in marriage so I would like to go. Please excuse me."

"You are only making this harder for yourself Chifuyu. You'll only understand with time."

Chifuyu turned back to look at him. "Understand what? That you are an egocentric and arrogant man? Because to my understanding...I understood that at least."

The man called Akashi Seijuro then smirked.

Leaving him one last glance, she stormed out of the cafe as quickly as she could. Muttering curses under her breath as the image of Akashi's smirk stayed within her mind. She stomping her way to the bus stop, she seethed with anger at the thought of the arrogant man that interrupted her beautiful Sunday morning coffee and reading for something as idiotic as an proposal. And a fake one at that, what kind of man would joke around with a woman of her age at something like marriage?

Marriage being as something that was of great importance for women in Japan, why would this man, Akashi Seijuro, propose to her? She couldn't understand his reasoning at why he would even joke about a subject as serious as that?

Running her hand through her chestnut bangs, Chifuyu sighed as she could feel a sudden headache imparting pain in her forehead. Leaning against the bus stop sign, she couldn't help but think about Akashi.

"He was such a strange man..."

She continued to think about him until the bus appeared at the stop. Stepping onto the bus, Chifuyu started to wonder about something that Akashi said before. "What did he mean when he said that I'll understand with time?" She muttered.

* * *

A few days had passed since the fake proposal incident. Chifuyu was currently typing away in her cubicle at Generation Corporations. She needed to hurry and finish the last document so that she could give the report of her findings to department head Kuroko. She had been late in turning in the documents and she didn't want to disappoint Kuroko when he went out of his way to extend the deadline for her.

Chifuyu had initially thought that Kuroko Tetsuya was an unusual man. He had the unique ability to appear out of nowhere and that shocked her when she first met him. She wondered why a man like him could receive such a highly regarded position of department head when he had such a small presence. But as time passed, she found that he was a hardworking man who worked well with the staff. Kuroko being diligent in his job and with his ability to back up the other employees whenever they needed assistance, made him the perfect department head.

"Are you done with the financial report for the Mizuno company Chifuyu-san?" Kuroko questioned as he walked over to her cubicle to check up on her status.

Typing the last word and clicking print. Chifuyu turned to look at Kuroko with a confident smile as she gave him a thumbs up. "I'm printing it now _b__ucho_! Just give me a sec to retrieve it." Chifuyu said as she headed towards the printer. Once she grabbed the report from the printer, she ran back to Kuroko and handed him the documents.

Kuroko smiled, he then started to look over the report, nodding slightly as he continued to read the content. Kuroko then raised his fist towards her.

Chifuyu lightly giggling at his hand motion, she raised her hand and returned his fist bump.

"Good work as always Chifuyu-san. Just make sure you finish on deadline the next time okay, you know how grumpy _fuku-shacho_ Midorima could be when things aren't on time you know."

She grimacing slightly from the memory of the last scolding that the strict deputy president inflicted on her the last time the report was late,. But luckily for her, she was able to cleverly bribe her way out of the hour scolding by supplying him with his lucky item for the day.

"True..but in the end, I still was able to put up top quality work. Midorima-san even complimented me on one of my reports before!"

Kuroko smiled at his kouhai's positive personality. "Really? What did he say?"

Chifuyu sighed, crossing her arms as she recalled the scene. "That's the thing, with Midorima-san being the tsundere that he is, all he said was 'it wasn't that good of a report'...gosh, Midorima-san sure can be such a hassle at times!"

"Make sure that _fuku-shacho_ Midorima never hears that Chifuyu. He'll give you another scolding." Kuroko warned.

She laughed at his statement. "It's alright _bucho_, he already knows that I think of him that way!"

The duo then heard a cough, turning towards the source of the sound, they faced an irritated looking Midorima. "If I'm a hassle, what are you Chifuyu? Now what did you do to make the _shacho_ call you to his office?"

Confusion appeared on Chifuyu's face. _The president's office? Did I do anything wrong for him to call me up there?_

She turned to look at Midorima. "Do you know why _shacho-san_ is calling me to his office? You are his right hand man Midorima-san." Chifuyu questioned.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I don't know, but knowing you, there must have been a problem. I wish you luck in finding a job if you are fired."

"Stop kidding around! What if I really do get fired Midorima-san! It would be all your fault since you jinxed me!"

"Well you should of had your lucky item for the day. You are an gemini right? You are last place in Oha-Asa's daily horoscopes. She said that you should avoid the color red and that you would soon face a great obstacle concerning you love life." Midorima said knowingly.

Chifuyu scoffed. "I don't believe in that stuff Midorima-san. I feel that fate is for something for me to decide."

Kuroko put a hand on Chifuyu's shoulder. "Other than your bad luck, it's probably nothing. _Shacho_ probably want to praise you on your recent achievements. Your reports and influence in the meetings greatly helped the company when we finally achieved those mergers with Seirin & Co and Kaijou Inc."

"I hope you're right _bucho_..."

Kuroko gave her a reassuring smile. "Well you don't want to keep _shacho_ waiting, good luck Chifuyu-san."

Chifuyu smiled. "Thanks a lot _bucho_!" She suddenly fell silent when she started to fall deep in thought, a light bulb appearing as she thought of a great idea. "To pay you back for dealing with me for the year and to celebrate the company's recent merger, let's go out to drink! Drinks are on me of course."

"I would like that."

Nodding as Kuroko agreed to her offer, she turned, giving Kuroko a slight wave as she started to head towards the elevator. "Tell everyone okay! We leave straight after work!"

Arriving at the elevator, the elevator opened as she walked inside. Clicking the button that indicated the president's floor, she stood there in silence as Chifuyu listened to the catchy tune that was playing inside the elevator. Soon arriving on the 78th floor, she stepped out of the elevator. Her violet eyes meeting with the pink eyes of a certain busty pinkette that sat behind the receptionist desk.

The busty pinkette known as Momoi Satsuki, noticed her. Giving her a huge smile as she called out to her. "Hey Chi-chan! What are you doing all the way up here in the 78th floor?"

Chifuyu smiled. "Nothing much Satsuki, _shacho_ just called me up here to discuss something I guess. So did you hear the news yet?"

Momoi shook her head, a curious expression adorned her face. "News? What news? Does it involve Testu-kun!?"

"A little I guess? Because if you didn't hear, I wanted to invite you out for drinks to celebrate our recent merger. Everybody is going."

Momoi nodded her head animatedly. "Of course I'll go Chi-chan! So Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin and Muk-kun are coming?"

Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, the usual group. I'm also inviting Kagami as well. He just started and as his senior, I have to teach him the ways of the office!"

Momoi laughed at her friend's overconfidence. "Well don't push Kagamin too hard."

"I'll try my best not to work him to the bone! But I probably have to go now Satsuki, _shacho_ is waiting for me, I don't want him to fire me by arriving late."

Momoi gave her an understanding smile. "We'll talk later. I already told _shacho_ about your arrival. Good luck Chi-chan!"

"Thanks Satsuki." Chifuyu said as she headed for the president's office.

Momoi smiled as she watched the woman disappear from her sight. Looking back at the stacks of papers that were randomly spread all over her desk, Momoi pulled up the sleeves on her blouse. "Yosh! I have to finish this paperwork before I could go out drinking! I still have an hour!"

Chifuyu nervously stood in front of the president's office. Taking a deep breath, she immediately put up a professional smile as she opened the office door. Once Chifuyu entered the office , the smell of rich sandalwood and amber immediately filled her senses. Chifuyu's palm rested on her cheek, her cheeks painted a dark shade of pink as she wondered why she was acting in such a manner.

Her violent eyes widened, she was struck by the elegance of the entire place. With maroon carpeted floor, wide glass windows, rich leather couches, and the modern miniature bar that was filled with the brim to expensive wines and whiskeys, she was completely in awe. She returned her gaze across the table to the back of a swiveled leather chair of the CEO. With the professional smile intact, she confidentially made her way towards the seat in front of her and cleared her throat once before she sat down. "Excuse me, you wanted to see me _shacho-san_?"

An unintentional shiver ran down her spine. Chifuyu questioning why her body was acting in such an unfamiliar way, her thoughts were stopped when the chair spun around. Her breath hitched.

Violet orbs then clashed with hetero-chromatic orbs.

"So we meet again Shinomiya Chifuyu."

_I should have listened to Midorima-san after all...red is an unlucky color for me today._

* * *

**My first chapter so please go easy on me. As usually please favorite, follow & review. The encouragement keeps me writing for you guys. Ja ne ~ **

[_bucho_]: Highest non-executive title; denotes a head of a division/department.

[_fuku-shacho_]: Reports to the president. Position of authority under president.

[_shacho_]: Often CEO of the corporation. In most cases the "president" is the top position that is equally respected and authoritative.


End file.
